


when the world was at war we kept dancing

by fakehaunting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakehaunting/pseuds/fakehaunting
Summary: What happened in the moments leading up to the beginning of Avengers: Infinity War featuring Sam and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	when the world was at war we kept dancing

When the news of the attack on Earth shattered their world, Sam and Bucky were dancing in their living room. Sam’s phone was playing music that he wanted Bucky to hear; it was slow and romantic. They were pressed together so tightly that their bodies were practically combined - they were safe in their own little world. 

“You're the best dancer I've ever seen,” Bucky said just before the music cut off. 

Sam grinned at him and replied, “I have a great partner.” 

Bucky used to go out dancing all the time when he was young. He took his dates out dancing constantly and he and Steve used to dance on the roof of their building when they got bored. Sure it was never slow dancing like that, but it was still fun. Something about the rush of the music and the slight adrenaline that came from the excitement of dancing was addictive. 

The best part about living in Wakanda was that no one bothered them. Sam sometimes went out on missions with Natasha and Steve, but for the most part they were left alone to do whatever they felt like doing. Bucky held a stable job as a farm hand and T’Challa made sure that they were okay with random, if not terrifying, check-ins from Okoye. It was a nice, quiet life and one that they’d both earned after having been through so much. 

So dancing in their living room? A normal occurrence and one they cherished greatly. 

Sam suddenly dipped Bucky and Bucky gasped loudly before he was brought back up. It was like a trust fall and although it surprised him, he trusted him completely. Of course Sam wouldn’t let him fall; he never did, not even when they hated each other. “You’re so cute,” Sam said and kissed him on the nose. 

Bucky blushed bright red in response. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“I’m not being a jerk, I’m being honest. Sometimes I just get this urge to call you cute and I’ve decided to start acting on it.”

“I’ll show you cute,” he huffed and pressed their bodies closer. He kissed Sam slowly, their lips meeting over and over again in languid strokes. The kiss deepened and they stopped moving all together, Sam cupping the back of Bucky’s neck in an attempt to hold him closer. There was no getting closer, not right then, but it still felt good to held. 

Sometimes it was all that Bucky wanted; Sam’s touch, his taste, his hold on him.  _ Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam.  _ Whatever Sam had to offer, or felt like offering at the time, was exactly what Bucky would always want. 

“Sam,” he murmured, pulling away for a second. “Sam, I…”  _ I love you, I need you, I want you so much.  _

“I know baby, I know.” He knew Sam was in deep whenever he called him baby, it was his tell and one that made him feel hot all over. Like his skin was too tight, his heart was about to leap from his body and into Sam’s hands. 

The music swelled and Sam kissed him again. The moment was incredibly intimate and for a time their entire world was in that kiss. It was their everything, the world ceasing to spin for a while because of the gravity between them. 

Then Sam’s phone blasted the emergency signal and all hell broke loose. 

Sam immediately pulled away and ran to his phone, answering the call. “What’s going on?” The lack of Sam responding to the caller sent chills down Bucky’s spine. It was bad, it was really bad. “I’ll ask T’Challa to use a flyer and get there as soon as I can.” 

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice shockingly small. 

“Something bad’s going down with Wanda and Vision. They’ve gone off the grid and there’s been signs of something bigger going on.” 

“You have to go?” He knew immediately that it was a selfish question to ask but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted Sam to stay with him where it was safe; he couldn’t lose him. 

Sam nodded. “I’m sorry Buck, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Bucky ran over to him and kissed him hard, fear beginning to eat away at him. “Stay safe, Wilson.”

He smiled at him sadly. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet into Sam and Bucky's life pre infinity war! comments and kudos are appreciated so much <3 
> 
> please feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://lesbianhozier.tumblr.com/) where I'm craving interaction


End file.
